Kiyaku: Broken Promise
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: AU Kurama and Hiei have been friends for years and made a promise to keep no secrets. But one will. HK COMPLETE
1. Best Friends

Hiei's a bad boy punk and Kurama's the smartest kid in school. Both have been friends for years and promised to tell each other their secrets, but one kept a secret from the other that would hurt them and change them.  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Don't read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own one person and the rest . . . well you know the drill ^_~  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 1: Best Fiends  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
Kurama turned around to find his best friend, Hiei, running toward him. Unlike Kurama who had his uniform in perfect order, Hiei had his jacket open to show a black shirt, a spike necklace and a chain necklace with a dragon pendent. A spike bracelet wrapped around one wrist and the other had a black band and a wrist band.  
  
Hiei was followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara, his friends and gang members. Like Hiei Yusuke had his jacket open to reveal a white shirt and dog tag. Kuwabara had his partway open to have a white shirt underneath.  
  
"Hey, Hiei," said Kurama greeting his childhood friend. "What are you doing?"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Thought about going to the arcade. What to come?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I promised mother to help weed the garden."  
  
"Come one, I'm sure your mother would understand if you just asked."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Come on, Kurama," said Yusuke. "it won't kill you to take one day off."  
  
"Yeah," said Kuwabara. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Okay, sure!" said Kurama finally giving in. they walked in the arcade and Hiei and Yusuke took off toward Hot Racer. Kurama walked to the pay phone to call his mother while his two friends raced each other.  
  
"Kaasan, it's Kurama."  
  
"Hello, honey, where are you?"  
  
"At the arcade. Hiei and the others wanted me to join them in a few games. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"That's fine, dear, I want you to spend some time with your friends."  
  
"You're not mad? I mean, from skipping the garden?"  
  
"No, no I'm not mad. I'm happy for you. Go and have fun, dear."  
  
"Arigato, kaasan. Jan ne."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Kurama hung up the phone and joined his friends at the street racing game. Hiei was ahead of Yusuke by a lap and the latter was very angry about it.  
  
"Aw, come on! Why can't it go any faster?!"  
  
"Don't be a baby just because you're a sour loser, Urameshi," said Hiei turning the wheel.  
  
"How did you get so good at this game?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Practice." And Hiei crossed the finish line to win the game.  
  
"Aw, man!" Yusuke banged his head against the wheel repeatedly. "I can never beat you at this game!"  
  
"Practice more and you will," said Hiei with his arms crossed.  
  
"Practice has nothing to do with it," said Kurama. "Strategic is what everyone needs."  
  
"You think you can beat Hiei," asked Yusuke looking up at the redhead.  
  
"Kurama never played this game before," said Hiei coming to his friend's defense.  
  
"It's true but that doesn't mean I can't try. May I have your seat, Yusuke?"  
  
"Sure." And Yusuke got up so Kurama could slide in. he quickly learned what did what and slid a coin in. Looking at the screen he watched as the start up appeared and the referee held up the checkered flag.  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
GO!  
  
Hiei shot like a rocket down the lane but Kurama gently pressed the petal and gained speed. Yusuke and Kuwabara were cheering Hiei but Kurama focused on the game. It didn't take him long to pass Hiei and finish the lap.  
  
"What the- How did you do that?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Strategics." And Kurama passed Hiei again. Hiei was on his third lap when Kurama pasted the finish line.  
  
"Whoa, Kurama beat Hiei's butt," yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"You sure you played this game," asked Yusuke.  
  
"Actually I think I have played this game," said Kurama. "What ten, eleven times, Hiei?"  
  
"Twelve, including this one. And I still can't beat you at it!"  
  
They looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara and laughed at the surprised and confused look on their faces.  
  
"You mean you could play this game," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes, I believe I can."  
  
"But you said you couldn't," said Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, it wouldn't be any fun if you knew I could. By the way Hiei, great acting. Your performance was exemplary."  
  
"I don't know what that means but thanks. I think you did pretty well yourself."  
  
"You sly fox," said Yusuke. "You tricked us."  
  
"It's what I do."  
  
Hiei laughed at his friends for their stupidness. They played some more games till Kurama headed home and Hiei had to pick Yukina up from shopping. They joke about school as they walked down the side walk toward the shop Yukina would be at with Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend. They were laughing at how stupid the teachers were when they heard a scream.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Leave us alone!"  
  
They ran down the street to find Yukina and Keiko surrounded by thugs. Keio was slapping one while Yukina tried to wrestle out of the arms of another.  
  
"Hey," yelled Hiei anger in his eyes. "Get away from my sister!"  
  
"And my girlfriend!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei scowled and rolled his eyes. Hiei didn't like the idea of Yukina dating the oaf but it was her desci9on so Hiei lived with it.  
  
Hiei charged at the one holding his sister and punched him. Yukina and Keiko ran into an alley to wait out the fight. Soon all the gangsters were laying on the ground with bruises and cuts. Hiei walked toward his sister to see if she was all right.  
  
"You okay now?" he asked as Yusuke went to Keiko.  
  
"Yes, thank you. We were just heading to meet you when they ganged up on us."  
  
"You'll be okay now."  
  
"Aah!" SLAP!  
  
Everyone looked at Keiko and Yusuke, the latter on the ground with a handprint on his face.  
  
"Itai! Keiko, it's just me!" yelled Yusuke holding his cheek.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Yusuke! I'm sorry, I thought you were one of the gangsters."  
  
"I am a gangster but I don't do that!"  
  
"I said sorry."  
  
"I know and it's okay. Let's go home."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed out.  
  
******************  
  
Hello, Kori here! I'll be telling you what will happen in the next chapter! You just met Kurama, Hiei and their friends, two people who became friends despite their differences! In the next chapter you'll see just how different they are! Next time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise! 


	2. High Roads and Low Roads

Last time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise You met Kurama and Hiei. Now see how different their lives are from one other!  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have read chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: Own them? I wish.  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 2: High Roads and Low Roads  
  
Hiei and Yukina walked into their ram shackled apartment with its pealing wallpaper and cluttered junk. They put their bags in their room and cleaned each other's space, folding the blankets and futons and setting them neatly in a corner.  
  
"Freshen up, Yukina," said Hiei. "We're visiting soon."  
  
"Hai, aniki." And Yukina went to the bathroom while Hiei checked the mail.  
  
"Bill, bills, trash, bills. How are we going to afford all this?" he asked when Yukina walked out.  
  
"I can get a job. Then you're not the only one supporting us."  
  
"No, I don't want you to. I'm fine as any one."  
  
"Aniki, I can get a job at Keiko's shop. There we can pay for Okaasan's bills."  
  
'Yes but what about these bills." He waved the letters at her. 'If we don't pay these soon we'll be kicked out."  
  
"All the more reason for me to get a job. Please think out it."  
  
"I will." And he went to freshen himself up. Splashing some water on his face he wetted a comb and pulled it through his spiky mass of hair. Checking to see if his outfit was straight he led Yukina out the door, locked it, and down the street. They stopped for a moment outside the local hospital before walking in. walking past the head nurse they nodded a greeting and walked into a nearby room. The woman lying on the bed had brown hair and was fast asleep. On the chart was her name and diagnose.  
  
Name: Sorichuudo Hina  
  
Diagnose: Leukemia  
  
Yukina walked up to their mother and took her hand as Hiei stood in front of the bed. Hiei didn't like seeing his mother like this but they had no choice. She was the only family he and Yukina had left. Their father left when they were three and their mother did everything she could to take care of them. They never had enough money but they had enough to stay happy. So far they were happy. Then their mother became sick and was diagnosed with leukemia a few months ago. The doctors did everything they could but it came down to the chemo therapy which costs more than they had. Hiei took a job soon after Hina was hospitalized and tried to pay what he could but even that wasn't enough. They barely had money to live on now. They didn't know what to do.  
  
"Okaasan," said Yukina softly, "we're here. Please wake up."  
  
"Open your eyes, Mom," said Hiei and Hina slowly opened her brown eyes.  
  
"Hiei, Yukina, it's good to see you again," she said groggily like she was out of breathe. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"I got an 'A' on my history quiz," said Yukina. "Sensei said it was the highest score in the class."  
  
"That's wonderful, dear. How about you, Hiei? Did you get into anymore fights?"  
  
"One, some guys assaulted Yukina and they found out what the pavement tasted like." He smashed his fist in his open hand and smirked at his mother.  
  
"That's my boy; through I wish you would stay in school. You need to learn to get a better job."  
  
"School? Don't know the word."  
  
They laughed and Hina listened as the twins told about the rest of their day.  
  
******************  
  
Kurama walked into his house and greeted his mother.  
  
"Hello, kaasan!" he said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hey there, stranger. How was your day?"  
  
"Some old. I beat Hiei at Hot Racer again."  
  
"That's old. Dinner will be ready in a bit."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kurama walked upstairs to his room. Setting his book bag on his desk he took out his homework and arranged it by classes. He was almost starting them when the phone rang.  
  
"Kurama, it's Hiei!"  
  
"I'll take it up here." And he walked to his bed, picking up the phone next to it. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Not too much. Got into another fight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Asshole was assaulting Yukina! You think I'll let him get away with it?"  
  
"Heaven forbid if you did!"  
  
"So, what are you up to?"  
  
"I was almost done with my homework and dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"I have to eat instant ramen again. It's all me and Yukina ca afford. You know she asked me for a job? At Keiko's ramen shop."  
  
"Do you want her to?"  
  
"I don't know. It will give us more money but she's not strong enough for a job."  
  
"Hiei, it's not like she's doing heavy lifting here. She'll just be waiting tables and cook. She was a good cook once."  
  
"You think I should let her have the job."  
  
"That or some money from me. I always told you, when you need me I'm here."  
  
"I don't need your charity!"  
  
"Okay, okay you know I was trying to help. How is your mother?"  
  
"No change. I don't know, I'm scared, Kurama. I'm afraid that she'll die and leave me and Yukina alone."  
  
"Hey Hiei, she won't die. You got that? She won't die."  
  
"What would I do without you, Kurama?"  
  
"Run rapid around the city and get into a lot of trouble?"  
  
"Right!" And they laughed like the old friends they were.  
  
"Kurama, supper! You can talk to Hiei tomorrow."  
  
"Hai, kaasan! Got to go, Hiei. Remember you lie . . ."  
  
"You die. Bye, Kurama."  
  
"Ja!" And they hung up. Kurama went to his dresser and took out a pill bottle. Swallowing one of the pills he put it back and headed down to dinner.  
  
***************  
  
Kori again! Next time Kurama gets into a fight! And makes a deal with Hiei! Strange things happing next time on Yu* Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise!  
  
A/N: I forgot to say in chapter one that the updates will perhaps be every Wednesday and Saturday if I don't feel like updating sooner. Thanks for reading!  
  
FF.net responses:  
  
Kuramasgirl556: I'm glad you liked it! I like the idea too and I'll keep updating!  
  
clouds are yummy: I'm glad you like it. If the others don't want to read it then they shouldn't have read the first chapter! I did post a warning.  
  
jus Ktia: I like that part too because Kurama is a sly fox when he wants to be, which he always is. Thanks for reading!  
  
darkdemonchild: Yaoi will be in later chapters but there will be slight shonen ai till then.  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: I won't give away secrets but there will be hints on who it is.  
  
Hybrid Daemon: Sorry, you'll have to deal with the suspense. Me like suspense.  
  
Princess Krystal01: I think you just read more of my story.  
  
Mm.org responses:  
  
inumoon3: I like AUs for some unknown reason. I'll keep with the update!  
  
KitsuneLover: A little mystery for you, ne? Solve it and you'll find out! 


	3. A Fight and A Deal

Last time on Yu* Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise you saw how different our two favorite characters lives are. Now see what how one crossed over to the life of the other!  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have read chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? *people shake heads* You heard it. I don't.  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 3: A Fight and A Deal  
  
Kurama woke up early that morning, as always, and finished any lingering he had. When he was done he quickly went to school and met Hiei at a big oak tree halfway there.  
  
"Hey Hiei, coming to school today?"  
  
"If there's something interesting."  
  
"There's always something interesting."  
  
"What are you doing after school?"  
  
"I have student council."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Chess club."  
  
"Day after?"  
  
"Ski club and TADA after that. You're coming this week."  
  
"Why do I have to go?"  
  
"Because you're my friend. I asked the principle to authorize it. Just remember what it stands for."  
  
"Teenagers Against Drugs Association, I know. You made me help fund it. Geez, Red! Are you ever not busy? You're going to go insane with all the after school activities you're in."  
  
"I like doing this stuff. You should try it, it'll help you relax."  
  
"It'll make your head explode."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
They walked into class and sat in the back. Hiei leaned against his chair and propped his feet on the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat at the seats next to them.  
  
"Okay class, time to learn some math. Sorichuudo, please get your feet off the table," said the teacher walking in. Hiei scuffed and put down his feet, taking out his notebook he wrote down the equation the teacher put on the board.  
  
"Since Sorichuudo was so eager to learn a few minutes ago he'll be the first to answer the problem. What's the sum of the interior angle on the PolyGram?"  
  
"720."  
  
"Can you verify that?"  
  
Hiei scoffed again and stood up. Taking the calk from the teacher the teacher he wrote the equation on the board. Kurama double checked for him. Since the equation was a hexagon, a six sided figure, let's see 6 minus 2 is 3 times 360 . . . He got it right!  
  
Hiei tossed the chalk back to the stunned teacher and sat back down. He stared defiantly at the surprised man as he continued the lesson. At lesson they joined the girls at the far side of the room.  
  
"Hello, Yukina," said Kurama. "How are you?"  
  
"I am fine. Hiei finally allowed me to have a job at Keiko's shop."  
  
"That great! When do you start?"  
  
"After school. I work short shifts at someone's suggestion." She shot a glance at her brother who started eating a sandwich.  
  
"I don't want you over worked."  
  
"Oniisan, I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself. I appreciate you wanting to support us on your own but sometimes you need help."  
  
"She's right, Hiei. Even the greatest people in history needed help."  
  
"I'm letting her have the job now get of my back!" And he continued eating. They finished school and Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara went around town as Kurama went to his student council meeting. When the meeting was over and everything was cleared up, Kurama walked to the big oak tree to wait for Hiei. For a person always late for school he was punctual when meeting friends.  
  
Kurama was resting against the tree when four burly guys walked to him. Kurama looked defiantly at them. He knew what they wanted but they weren't going to get it.  
  
"Okay, give us your money and we might not hurt you," said one.  
  
"And if I refuse," defied Kurama.  
  
"Then you're scheduled for a beating," said another.  
  
"Sorry but I refuse." And he turned away.  
  
"Hey," said the leader for the others stayed close to him and he grabbed Kurama's shirt. "I don't think I made myself clear. You don't have a choice."  
  
Before anyone, or himself, could stop him Kurama balled his fist and it connected with the guy's temple. The guy let go of Kurama and stumbled. Kurama stared down at his opponent, at first not realizing what he did.  
  
"You little punk! I'll get you!" And he charged at Kurama only to be tackled by a small black form. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped in front of Kurama like bodyguards as Hiei pummeled the leader.  
  
"Any one else want a beating," he roared at the remaining three and they ran away. Hiei turned to Kurama who had a look of surprise and shock.  
  
"I just hit someone," he said.  
  
"Yeah," said Hiei looking at the grounded leader. "Pretty good shiner, too."  
  
"I just hit someone," he repeated.  
  
"I think we heard that one," said Yusuke.  
  
"Give him a break, Urameshi," said Hiei, "he never hit before. Through he does have a pretty good right hook"  
  
"He could have a great left if he was in more fights," said Kuwabara.  
  
"No more fights," yelled Kurama waving his hands.  
  
"If he doesn't want to fight then we don't force him," said Hiei. "After all I didn't force you two to be in my gang. You were just amateurs I picked up along the way."  
  
"Kurama doesn't know what being a gangster is about," said Yusuke.  
  
"Like I would want to know," protested the redhead.  
  
"He's too busy being a perfect student to know what real fun is," said Kuwabara.  
  
"I know how to have fun!"  
  
"Yeah, chess club, ski club, student council, that is fun," said Hiei rolling his eyes.  
  
"I can do anything you can do better!"  
  
"Okay, for one day you'll be just like us, street fighters. You're going to learn what our side of the street is like."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Hiei spat on his hand and held it out to his friend as Kurama did the same, shaking hands to seal the deal.  
  
******************  
  
Guess who! Yep, it's me, Kori! Next time we get to spend the day watching Kurama be a gangster! He'll find out what Hiei's day is like on the streets. Don't miss this episode of Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise!  
  
Ff.net Responses:  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: I'm not telling you who has the secret! It could be Kuwabara or Yusuke or even Hiei! But I'm not telling!  
  
Princess Krystal01: Yes, poor Hiei and Yukina. I'm sorry I had to do that to their mother but it made a good story! But I won't torture Hina-san for long.  
  
firedragongirl: Thanks for the complement. I try to make good stories.  
  
Everqueen: it is an interesting story. But it is my first AU and I'm trying to make it good.  
  
Killer Goldfish: I'm glad you like.  
  
Starflower Sakura: Since you said please me will update!  
  
Mm.org responses:  
  
Katy123: I'm glad you like it! 


	4. Out of Hand

Last time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Kurama got into a fight and was saved by Hiei. After some deception from his friends Kurama makes a deal to be a gangster for the day. Now we get to see what will happen.  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have read chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: To own or not to own?*thinks* No, I don't own!  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 4: Out of Hand  
  
The next day Hiei met Kurama at the oak tree and started to school.  
  
"I thought we were going to ditch today," said Kurama.  
  
"We will, but not yet. You'll know when it's time."  
  
"Kurama nodded and looked ahead. For some reason Kurama was excited to spend time with Hiei. Why? Sure he liked to be with Hiei, he's Kurama's friend, but why would he be excited to skip school with Hiei? He was just a friend, right?  
  
Hiei looked at his friend and was shocked. Kurama had yellow rings under his eyes and his pupils were dilated, his hair hung lank around his shoulders and down his back. Normally Kurama was very healthy, hardly missing a day of school, but to see Kurama like this was a shock.  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Red," asked Hiei.  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"You don't look so well. Have you been getting enough sleep?"  
  
"You know that must be it," said Kurama but for some reason Hiei didn't believe him.  
  
"Kurama, are keeping a secret from me? We promised we would tell each other everything."  
  
"I said I'm fine, Hiei!"  
  
People nearby stopped and stared at them. Kurama blushed at his embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry," he said and grabbed Hiei's arm. "Hiei, quit worrying about me. I'm fine, trust me."  
  
'I thought I did,' thought Hiei as they walked into the school. They walked into class and the teacher started the lesson. Hiei only half listened while leaning in his chair. Kurama, as usual, gave the teacher his full attention.  
  
"Sorichuudo," said the teacher and Hiei glared at him, "I trust you are paying attention." Hiei shrugged. The teacher scuffed and went back to the lesson. At between classes, Hiei lead Kurama to a maple tree near the wall where they met Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Ready," asked Yusuke and Hiei nodded. Yusuke climbed up the tree and extended his hand to Kuwabara. Hiei kept a look out while Kurama watched the two boys.  
  
"Kuwabara, lay off the cheeseburger," growled Yusuke as he dragged the bigger boy on the branch.  
  
"Lay off, Urameshi!"  
  
"Will you two be quiet!" said Hiei. "We'll get caught. Kurama, keep a look out."  
  
Kurama nodded as Hiei grabbed Yusuke's hand, Kuwabara jumped to the ground on the other side of the wall. Kurama looked around and spotted a teacher headed in their direction, and not one of the nicer one.  
  
"Teacher," he whispered loudly and Yusuke jumped to join Kuwabara on the ground and Hiei hid in the dense leaves of the tree. Kurama dug in his back pack and pulled out his Psychology book, opening it to some random page and pretended to read.  
  
"And what are you doing, Minamino," asked the teacher.  
  
"Studying, sir," said Kurama hoping he had a straight face.  
  
"Just don't be late for class."  
  
"Yes, sir." And the teacher left. Kurama made sure he was a safe distance before turning back to Hiei as the teenager climbed onto the wall and extended a hand to his friend. Kurama grabbed it and Hiei found his friend to be considerably light.  
  
"Going on a diet, Kurama?" asked Hiei as the redhead joined him.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"You're lost weight somehow then."  
  
Kurama shrugged and they both joined the other two, who had taken off their coats. Hiei took his off to show his black shirt and jewelry. Kurama looked at Hiei questionly.  
  
"So people don't ask questions," answered the raven haired teen. The two other delinquents looked at their friend and shook their heads when Kurama took off his jacket to reveal his white undershirt. Kurama looked at them dumbfounded.  
  
"Nani," he asked.  
  
"You hang around with us but you stick out like a sour thumb," said Hiei. "Come on."  
  
He grabbed Kurama's hand and took them to the cheapest clothing store in town.  
  
"Pick something," he said letting go of Kurama's hand and the redhead walked around. Spotting a green shirt he picked it up and was about to look at the price when Hiei took it from his hands and put it back.  
  
"Something not you," he said and crossed his arms. Kurama glared at his friend and looked around again. What wouldn't he wear? Or what would Hiei wear? Black red or dark blue were his colors so Kurama should buy something along the lines of those. Grabbing a dark blue T-shirt and jeans he went into the changing room and came out in the new clothes.  
  
"What do you think," he asked.  
  
"Needs something," said Yusuke.  
  
"Chains," said Hiei and gave Kurama a silver chain necklace with a fox pendant and a silver bracelet. Kurama put them on and showed off to his friends.  
  
"It'll work," said Hiei and they paid for the clothes. They walked around the streets awhile till they stopped at a café. Ordering their drinks they listened to a gang from another school's conversation.  
  
"Hey, did you hear," asked one.  
  
"What," said another.  
  
"Sorichuudo's mother is in the clinic. She's going to kick the bucket."  
  
Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei as he hung his head, his cup clinking against the saucer from his shaking hands. Kurama reached over and grabbed Hiei's hands in his, trying to stop his friends trembling.  
  
"Bout time," said another. The bitch couldn't even take care of her children right."  
  
"What he deserves is to be put in the hall, then maybe we can have some kicks here," said the first.  
  
Kurama and the others shot angry glares at the group to which they ignored.  
  
"His sister's pretty," said the second. "Sure would like to have her as my girlfriend."  
  
That did it; Hiei yanked his hands from Kurama, which caused his cup and saucer to shatter on the floor, and stood up. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara joined him. The gang looked up to see four angry boys. They paled.  
  
"Bail!"  
  
They ran out the café and down the street with Hiei and the others on their tail.  
  
"The bastard's mine!" yelled Hiei and tackled the leader, hitting him repeatedly. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara took one opponent too. Kurama got clipped in the eye with a flying punch before he kicked his opponent in the gut. They guy doubled over as Kurama felt a bruise swell on his temple and he punched the guy down. He faced his friends to see Kuwabara and Yusuke drag a roaring Hiei away from the battered leader.  
  
"I'll kill him," he screeched. "I'll kill him!"  
  
"Hiei, he's out!" yelled Kurama. "He won't be doing that again."  
  
"What he said . . ."  
  
"Has been paid for. Let's get out of here."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded. They dragged Hiei to Kurama's house, his mother thankfully at work. Hiei by then had calmed down a bit and followed his friends into the house.  
  
"Got to go," said Yusuke. "School lets out soon and I promised Keiko I'll walk her home."  
  
"I'll get Yukina," said Kuwabara, 'and don't worry, man. I won't let anyone touch her."  
  
"Thanks, Kuwabara," said Hiei as the guys walked out. Kurama placed a pack of ice on one of Hiei's bruises.  
  
"See Hiei, you've got friends you can count on."  
  
"I know. Are you all right, Kurama? That's a bad bruise." He reached up and gently touched it, making Kurama wince and drew a back. "Sorry."  
  
"It's all right and you're no spring chicken yourself." He wiped Hiei's bottom lip from the cut Hiei got from a punch. It was still bleeding. Kurama went to get the first aid kit.  
  
"I guess it got out of hand," said Hiei and winced when Kurama dabbed alcohol on his lip.  
  
"Not really. That's what it's like being a gangster, isn't it? It was sort of fun."  
  
"You liked what happened?"  
  
"No, the fight was horrible but being with my friends was the best."  
  
"Kurama, I'm lucky to have a friend like you. What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"You did nothing, Hiei, nothing at all. And I'm lucky to have you as a friend."  
  
Both boys smiled and Kurama went back to healing his friend.  
  
******************  
  
Do I really have to announce my self again? Well, Kori here and next time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Kurama and Hiei ditch school again and go for ice cream. Nothing really special happens except for finding out the feelings the two have for each other. Don't miss the next episode of Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise!  
  
ff.net responses:  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: Kurama in glasses? Never thought of that. Nope he doesn't wear glasses in this story!  
  
dogyouko: Glad you lied it! I aim to please my readers!  
  
jus Kita: I not saying anything! It's a secret and you have to wait till it's revealed, which isn't for a few more chapters.  
  
Foxy Kurama: Yaoi will come soon! It starts shonen ai then gets to yaoi. That is how it goes.  
  
Everqueen: I did make Kurama-kun punch some one, didn't I?  
  
Starflower Sakura: I'll always update. And since you said please yes I will update!  
  
Princess Krystal01: Yes a gangster Kurama. I thought it would be cool.  
  
mm.org responses:  
  
Sheamaru-sama: I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Yami Yue: It will be interesting. Thanks for reading my story. 


	5. Ice Cream

Last time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Hiei taught Kurama what a gangster's life is like. Now our favorite duo skips school again just to hang out.  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have read chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: *opens 'A Manual on How to Own Your Favorite Anime Characters'* Let's see . . .step 1) You will never own Yu*Yu Hakusho because you don't have proper lawsuit and are too dense. Excuse me?! Who wrote this? *looks at writer* *says 'Random Lawyer Guys'* Oh.  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 5: Ice Cream  
  
Hiei walked to the oak tree and waited for Kurama. Usually it was the redhead who waited for him, why was Kurama late?  
  
Hiei looked up to see Kurama run toward him.  
  
"You're late," said Hiei when Kurama stopped in front of him.  
  
"Gomen, I had some homework I needed to finish."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You look pale." Kurama did. The yellow bags under his eyes were bigger and his face looked sunken in, showing his cheek bones.  
  
Kurama looked angrily at Hiei and snapped at his friend.  
  
"Why do you keep asking me that?! I'm fine?!"  
  
"Okay Kurama, okay. I'm just worried, is all."  
  
"Worry about someone else, Hiei!" and he pushed pasted Hiei and marched to school and Hiei ran after him.  
  
"Kurama, you're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have butted in. I was just worried."  
  
"I know you were," said Kurama in a softer tone, "and I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's nice of you to worry but, please, don't interrogate me for it."  
  
"Sure, Red." And they walked into school. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got yelled at for missing school till Kurama told a white line to get them out. Kuwabara wasn't happy about laying to someone but a look from Hiei shut him up.  
  
"You're getting good at this," said Hiei to Kurama and the redhead blushed.  
  
***************  
  
The next day was horrible for Hiei. There was a new girl in school and she wouldn't stop following Hiei around. Kurama could tell his friend was angry and tried to keep the girl away, but to no avail.  
  
"Koaru- san, please leave Hiei alone. He's busy and needs to study," he said and Koaru got angry.  
  
"What could be so important that it'll keep me away from my Hiei-chan," she yelled.  
  
"My sanity," muttered Hiei so only Kurama could hear. Grabbing Kurama's wrist he dragged his friend through the halls, Koaru skipping behind them. Pushing Kurama in a room they waited till she walked away singing a ditty that made Hiei blush.  
  
"Me and Hiei are getting married," she sang. "Me and Hiei are going to have kids. Me and Hiei are getting married and that's the way it is."  
  
"Married, huh," said Kurama when she moved away from them.  
  
"Shuddup, Red," said Hiei and pushed him out. "Let's ditch."  
  
"School? But we ditched two days ago! We'll get in trouble!"  
  
"Not if we have good boy Minamino with us. Come on."  
  
He led Kurama to the oak tree and climbed up. He extended a hand to his friend and gave him a serious look.  
  
"Don't be a flake," said Hiei and Kurama looked angrily at him.  
  
"Who are you calling a flake?" And grabbed Hiei's hand. The smaller teenager pulled his friend up and they jumped down and took off their jackets, Kurama still wearing the jewelry he bought.  
  
"You're still wearing those," asked Hiei.  
  
"I like them. Especially this one." He held up the fox necklace. "It seems to symbolize who I am, like your dragon one." He tapped the dragon pendent around Hiei's neck.  
  
"My mother gave that to me. You know that."  
  
"Yes, but you see what I mean?"  
  
"Yes, let's get some ice cream."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
They walked to the ice cream pallor and Kurama bought them both sundaes. Sitting at a table the started eating.  
  
"I don't know how to explain this to the school," said Kurama looking at Hiei for a second before returning back to his ice cream. Why were there butterflies in his stomach?  
  
"Say that your mother was sick," said Hiei looking at Kurama for a second before returning back to his ice cream. Why was his heart beating faster?  
  
"But what about mother?"  
  
"Say I got into a fight and had a hit in the head."  
  
"But what about the bandage?"  
  
"Minor concussion?"  
  
"Okay, maybe you should make the excuses instead of me."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
They finished their ice cream and walked down the street.  
  
"So, do you like Koaru?"  
  
"Do I look like I like her?"  
  
"No, who do you like?"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Don't know, yet. Besides the day I like someone like that is the say I give my necklace away."  
  
"That's a never."  
  
"You're catching one."  
  
They hung out the rest of the day.  
  
**************  
  
Okay, this time instead of me giving you the updates here is someone who happily volunteered! *pushes Hikari onto stage* Hikari, the Rainbow Dragon!  
  
Hikari: Vain baka kitsune. Well, next time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Hiei needs some tutoring and who better to tutor him then his friend, Kurama. Don't miss the next episode of Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise.  
  
P.S. This is the only time Koaru will be mentioned in this story.  
  
Ff.net responses:  
  
Dancer Of The Falling Rain: I am "ebil" as you call it. I love to give my readers suspense. I'm not telling who is keeping the secret. You must hate me for that but it's part of the story.  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: It did take him a long time to notice something about his friend didn't it?  
  
Starflower Sakura: I like your stories and will always read them. I'm glad you like the chapter. Thank you for reading.  
  
dogyouko: You just read my update!  
  
Princess Krystal01: I did make the story kind of sad, but that's just like me! A sad story with a happy ending and the ending will be happy!  
  
Everqueen: Kurama kicked butt! Hiei kicked butt! I wanted to put a little action in so there it was!  
  
darkdemonchild: Moment, moments, moments! There will be more moments! ^_^  
  
mm.org responses:  
  
The Almighty Elena: Update was up there.  
  
Foxflame: More action? Not in this story. Sorry, but I will try to make the chapters longer. 


	6. Tutoring

Last time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Hiei and Kurama spent a day together and had a little reaction to the feelings they had with each other. Now those feelings deepen as they spend more time together!  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have read chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: *looks at judge* Your Honor, I plea that we authoresses have a legal owner ship of the Yu*Yu Hakusho characters. *Judge* I am sorry, Miss. Kori, but you cannot. *Kori* Darn.  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 6: Tutoring  
  
"Sorichuudo, can you translate this for me," asked the teacher. Hiei looked at the sentence written on the board. He was supposed to translate it in English but he wasn't any good with languages. He shook his head.  
  
"Have you been studying," asked the teacher again and Hiei just stared at him. "Obviously you need some tutoring so I'll assign Minamino to tutor you."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Kurama a little dazed. Hiei looked at his friend and saw his condition had worsened. Now he was sleeping in the lunch room and study sessions. Hiei had asked again if something was wrong and again Kurama snapped at him. Hiei didn't bother him after that but he had a feeling about it. He felt Kurama was in trouble and he didn't know what it was.  
  
"So do we go to your house or mine," asked Kurama as they walked out of school.  
  
"Mine, I need to watch Yukina."  
  
"Okay, sure she wouldn't mind?" said Kurama as they met up with said girl and their friends.  
  
"If I don't mind what?" asked Yukina.  
  
"If Kurama comes over to tutor me," said Hiei. "If it's okay with you."  
  
"Oniisan, you don't have to ask me! I don't mind."  
  
The whole gang walked to the hospital and into the room Hina lay resting. They talked to her unconscious form about their day and hoped she heard. Walking back to Hiei's apartment Kurama called his mother and told her about Hiei's tutoring. She was happy about it and hoped it would go well. Kurama didn't talk long, not wanting to run Hiei's phone bill.  
  
"Arigato, kaasan. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." And Kurama hung up. He walked back to Hiei and the others who had their books open.  
  
"Kurama, how do you do this," asked Kuwabara and Kurama looked at the math problem.  
  
"Here, this is how." And he showed Kuwabara how to solve the problem. Kuwabara nodded as he understood and went back to the worksheet. Kurama helped Yusuke too and went around to Hiei, his main pupil.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I can't make heads or tails of this. Why do we have to do this? It's not our language."  
  
"It's required and it's fun to me."  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"Come on." And Kurama sat beside Hiei to help him with his homework. Hiei glanced once at the boy, his red hair fell sensually around his face as he concentrated and his eyes held a far away, thoughtful look. Kurama looked beautiful. Wait where did that come from? Sure, he'd known Kurama since preschool but he never thought Kurama was beautiful. Why did he know?  
  
Kurama looked up and saw that his friend was looking at him.  
  
"What?" he asked and Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I think Hiei's got the hots for Kurama," said Yusuke and he and Kuwabara laughed. Hiei vaulted over the table and tackled the boy to the floor, catching him in a head-lock as Yusuke struggled to get free.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Kisama! Take that back!"  
  
"What, that you like Kurama? I saw on your face. It's true."  
  
"Teme, I'm going to hurt you!"  
  
"With what? Your nails!"  
  
"Boys," said Yukina, "don't fight in the kitchen. Do it in the living room, there's more room."  
  
"Hai, Yukina," said both boys and continued the fight in the living room as Kurama and Kuwabara supervised. Hiei won.  
  
************  
  
Hikari here. *grumble* Well, next time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Hiei and Kurama get to have a sleep over at Kurama's house. Hiei gets fed up with his friend's current state and does something about it. Don't miss the next episode of Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise. *grumble*  
  
ff.net responses:  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: No hospital bed. But that was a good idea.  
  
Dancer Of The Falling Rain: You have a strange but unique imagination. You'll find out in the next two chapters, I promise!  
  
dogyouko: I think you just read the update.  
  
Everqueen: I hate Koaru too. I had to put a Hiei fangirl in there, I did! And as I told Dancer you'll find out in the next two chapters.  
  
darkdemonchild: Confession is in the next *counts* three chapters! Wait for it!  
  
jus Kita: I think I explained in the last two reviewers who asked that. In the next two chapters!  
  
Ronin S. Oath: Yes the couple is Kurama and Hiei. They're my fav couple!  
  
Starflower Sakura: I think it was a date! Kawaii! I made a kawaii moment!  
  
Princess Krystal01: Bad, bad Kurama! Kurama was bad!  
  
mm.org responses:  
  
Itsukami Urokum: Very original name. I like it! And no Kurama ain't trying to kill himself. I wouldn't do that to him!  
  
DemonandGoddess: Yes, Kurama's taking drugs, but I won't say what kind!  
  
KitsuneLover: I'm glad you like it! 


	7. Slumber Party

Last time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Kurama tutored Hiei in his English assignments and Hiei is finding out about his feelings for his best friend. Now it's Kurama's turn as they have a sleep over at the red head's house.  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have read chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, here's my plan to own the characters. I'm going to set a trap, in which I bribe Hiei with ice cream and . . . Kurama: Kori, we are sorry but you can't own us. Kori: Darn.  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 7: Slumber Party  
  
"Hiei," yelled Kurama at his friend's retreating back. The boy turned around and greeted his friend.  
  
"Hey, Kurama," he said. Now he noticed that Kurama's hair was lank and greasy, a couple of wrinkles in his uniform but Hiei didn't say anything. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. What did you get on your English quiz?"  
  
"Fifty-seven percent."  
  
"That's great, Hiei. How about we celebrate?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Sleepover, at my house."  
  
"But Yukina?"  
  
"I talked to her and she said that she wanted to have a slumber party with Keiko. It's okay with her."  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Cool, come on. Let's go to your home and pack."  
  
They did and left for Kurama's house. Shiori was happy Hiei was staying over. She called up take out and they had pizza for dinner. Hiei hardly had pizza since he was saving for his mother's medical bills  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Minamino-san," he said.  
  
"No problem. You boys gave fun now."  
  
They nodded and walked up to Kurama's room and watch movies and played PS2 games.  
  
"Aw man, groaned Kurama. "I never beat you at this game."  
  
"Payback for Hot Racer," said Hiei and selected a fighter. He played against the game as Kurama watched.  
  
"So who do you like?" asked the redhead.  
  
"I don't fall in love," said Hiei punching his opponent.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Love is what got my mother into this. No love, no problem."  
  
"Love isn't like that, not real love."  
  
"How would you know? Have you loved someone?"  
  
"You would know if I did."  
  
"Exactly. You never fall in love so how would you know."  
  
"I just know. I'm waiting for the right person."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They were silent as Hiei beat his opponent, moving from level to level. Kurama watched the game for a while then turned his attention to his friend. Hiei's face was etched with concentration, with his tongue between his teeth. His red eyes showed amusement as he fought back fighters. He looked beautiful. Huh, where did beautiful come from? Sure, Hiei was attractive but did that mean Kurama was gay? How could he be gay? He had been around guys all his. Did that have something to do with it?  
  
"Kurama, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Nothing, Hiei," said Kurama and turned his attention back to the game. Hiei frowned and turned it off.  
  
"Bored?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No, bath." And he grabbed Kurama to shove him in the bathroom and closed the door. Kurama stared curiously at his friend.  
  
"Bath, why?  
  
"I bet you haven't had a bath in days! You're dirty, your air is greasy and you're getting a bath." And he turned on the water. "Strip."  
  
Kurama had no choice but to obey his friend. Stripping down Hiei looked away, letting his friend have some privacy.  
  
"I'm in," said Kurama after he got in the tub filled with bubbles. No sooner had he said those words when a cup of water plashed on his head. "Oi!"  
  
"Have to get you cleaned, Red." And Hiei attacked Kurama's hair, digging his nails to make a fair lather in Kurama's crimson mane.  
  
"Ouch! Not so hard, Hiei."  
  
"Gomen." He rinsed the shampoo out and grabbed the soup to scrub Kurama's back. The redhead moaned under the massage and his friend chuckled.  
  
"Like that, do you?"  
  
"Mmm-hm."  
  
"Okay." And Hiei went lower, making Kurama relax more. The raven haired boy laughed as he bathed his friend.  
  
"Kurama," called Shiori, "where are you?"  
  
"In here," called Kurama and Shiori opened the door.  
  
"Aw, how sweet. Just like when you were kids."  
  
"Kaasan!"  
  
"I have some snacks for you in case you're hungry."  
  
"Arigato, Minamino-san."  
  
Shiori nodded and left. The two boys finished the bath and left for the snacks.  
  
*************  
  
Hikari here. In the next episode Hiei found something that puts Kurama in a predicament. What is it that made Kurama act so weird lately and what other secret did he hide from Hiei. You don't want to miss the next episode of Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise!  
  
Ff.net responses:  
  
Dancer Of Falling Rain: Yusuke did get hurt pretty badly didn't he?  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: It will be in the next chapter. I promise!  
  
darkdemonchild: You'll have to see in the next chapter! I'm not giving any spoilers!  
  
Everqueen: Next chapter you'll find out something.  
  
vvDEMONvPRINCESSvv: Yes he is. But I won't say what!  
  
Princess Krystal01: He is not suicidal. I hope not actually.  
  
Hidden Dream: It's in the story! I'm sorry if I'm mean but it's in the story!  
  
dogyouko: You just read the update.  
  
Starflower Sakura: He's just confused right now. Give him time to set his feeling right.  
  
Foxy Kurama: Short chapter, I am sorry about that. I just put in more and I'm not a spoiler.  
  
freakling: Right, Hiei's just shy. And I won't say more! It would spoil the story.  
  
mm.org responses:  
  
KitsuneLover: I'm glad you like my story.  
  
FoxCat: I'm not giving any spoilers. You'll have to read and find out.  
  
Sheamaru-sama: I'm glad you liked my story.  
  
Dark_Fox: You just read the next chapter! 


	8. Realization

Last time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Kurama invited Hiei for a sleep over and the redhead realized his feeling for his long time friend. Now we find out other secrets and realize a promise was broken.  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have read chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: I am suing for ownership of the Yu*Yu gang! I wish to own them! Hiei: Shut up! Only the people who made us can own us! Kori: Darn.  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 8: Realization  
  
They were watching movies when Kurama asked for his brush. Hiei stood up and opened the dresser drawer to get it. A pill bottle was shoved at the bottom of the drawer caught his attention and picked it up, looking at it curiously. Kurama didn't take any prescription pills as far as Hiei knew so what was that doing there?  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong," asked Kurama on his bed.  
  
"Red, what's this?" Hiei held up the bottle.  
  
"My pills." Kurama made a grab for the bottle but Hiei moved out of his reach, turning the bottle in his hand.  
  
"No prescription on it. What is it?"  
  
"They're mine, Hiei! Give it back!"  
  
Hiei looked at his friend. Kurama's now dry hair was tangled and untamed. The yellow swelling around his eyes visible around his angry emerald irises. His sunken face looked skeletal and Hiei realized Kurama hardly eaten his snack or dinner. And Kurama couldn't get to sleep for a few days. Hiei's eyes widen when he realized what it was.  
  
"It's speed, isn't it?" asked Hiei and Kurama started to fidget on the bed. "What the hell happened to you that made you use drugs?!"  
  
"I couldn't keep up with school! I needed some way to keep up!"  
  
"Why didn't you just drop out of some of those clubs? That would have been easiest."  
  
"Mom expects me to be in those clubs. I can't let her down!"  
  
"Haven't you thought about what you want?"  
  
"Why do you care?!"  
  
"Because you're my friend and I love you!"  
  
Hiei couldn't stop those last three words from escaping his lips, now he wishes he regretted it. But it was true, all of it. The reason why he's never late to meet Kurama, to make him happy, to be around him all the time. He loved Kurama more than anything in the world.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei in shock. Hiei, his best friend, loved him? But does he love Hiei? He admits the teenager is attractive and he allows Hiei certain privileges, like calling him 'Red'. Kurama hates it when people call him that and he only allows Hiei to call him that. Kurama's eyes widen. That's why his stomach felt like butterflies when Hiei's around and always there for his friend. He loved Hiei! What would Kaasan think? And everybody else? He can't!  
  
"No," he whispered.  
  
"Kurama, I'm sorry but I do. Really I do."  
  
"No!" And he bolted out of his bedroom door. Running downstairs he ran past his startled mother.  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong? Kurama, come back!"  
  
Hiei wasn't far behind and stopped next to Shiori. She looked at him worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked and Hiei showed her the bottle.  
  
"I found this in his desk."  
  
Shiori's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the bottle and thought of what it's doing to her son.  
  
"How long?" she asked and Hiei shrugged.  
  
"We'll let him blow some steam," he said. "He'll be back."  
  
Shiori nods as the boy went upstairs to get his things.  
  
****************  
  
Okay, Hikari here and next time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Kurama's gone missing! The whole gang went out to find him but will Hiei and Kurama still be friends . . . or more? Stay tune next time for Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise!  
  
ff.net responses:  
  
Dancer Of The Falling Rain: Thankies for the chocolate! I will always update!  
  
freakling: I'm glad you liked it! More will come soon!  
  
Princess Krystal01: No, but I can make him run away! Did that make you feel better?  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: I could never think of Hiei the way he is in the show. I had to make him a little softer.  
  
topazkitsune: You just found out what was wrong. Feel better?  
  
Pyro Demon: Wow. Thanks! ^_^ Will update till I'm done! Which unfortunately is soon.  
  
Starflower Sakura: It was kawaii wasn't it! I'm a fan of fluff!  
  
Everqueen: I hope the chapters are as good as the others too. Wait a minute! I'm writing the story! I'll make it good!  
  
Yukina Gem: I just explained it in the chapter. Through it was a bad explanation.  
  
firedragongirl: I wrote more!  
  
klover414: Yes, Kurama is on drugs. I didn't make this angst for nothing.  
  
Hidden Dreams: No Shiori doesn't know, yet. I'm saving that for the sequel. And yes I'm making a sequel.  
  
Ragnarok Dragon: I'm glad you like my story! ^_^  
  
darkdemonchild: Me and my moments. I am good at them.  
  
babie blu: I think their both the guy in this relationship. I don't see them as one being the dominant and the other the recessive.  
  
Yaoi-Boi 1000: Whoa! Who said anything about a lemon? I'm not doing that in my first AU story. I'm glad you like it through. Please keep reading.  
  
mm.org response:  
  
The Almighty Elena: Yes, Kurama's on drugs. Real Angst right.  
  
inumoon3: You just found out.  
  
KitsuneLover: Hiei found something valuable and precious. LOVE!! Love, love, love, love is in the air. Whoa, hyper mode. I do that a lot when I'm excited. 


	9. Path of Moonlight

Last time on Yu* Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Hiei found a bottle of speeds in Kurama's dresser drawer! While arguing with his friend Hiei accidentally let out that he loved Kurama and the redhead ran away! Will they find Kurama and will Hiei and Kurama's friendship last? Don't miss this episode of Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise!  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have read chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll try one last time. Can I own Yu*Yu? Random Lawyer Guys: No! Kori: Darn.  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 9: Path of Moonlight  
  
Kurama ran through the streets and turned into the park. At first he ran the paths and walks before he turned into the woods and kept running. He didn't see where he was going or what direction he was in. he knew he had to run.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
He looked behind him and saw he tripped on a root. And his ankle was sprained. Perfect. He groaned as he dragged himself against a tree and looked around. A pond was in front of him, reflecting the moonlight along the shoreline. It was beautiful.  
  
'I wish Hiei was here,' he thought and fell asleep, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
******************  
  
When Kurama didn't come to school the next day Hiei, his friends, Yukina, and Keiko ran to the Minamino residence soon after school and knocked on the door, hard.  
  
"Kurama," said Shiori hoping it was her son but when she saw it was Hiei her face fell and she let them in.  
  
"He still haven't come back," asked Yusuke when they walked in.  
  
"No, I called the police but they can't find him. Will you help me?"  
  
"Hai, Minamino-san!"  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone looked at Hiei in Surprise. He was sitting on the couch looking at his hands, a gloomy expression on his face.  
  
"No?" asked Shiori. "Why 'no'?"  
  
"Me and Kurama got into a fight and I don't think I should talk to him anymore."  
  
"That's no reason to stop looking for him," said Yusuke. "He's your friend!"  
  
"He's not my friend anymore!"  
  
Yukina walked to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning to the others.  
  
"Minna-san onegai, start searching without us," she said and they nodded, walking out the door to search for their friend.  
  
"What's wrong, aniki," she asked.  
  
"He lied to me! We promised we would tell each other's secrets and he lied to me!"  
  
"It does hurt when someone you care about lies to you but that doesn't mean you can't stop caring about them."  
  
"It hurt more than just friendship."  
  
Yukina smiled a little and held her brother close as Hiei cried.  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"I do love him, but he hates me."  
  
"Did he say that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
"He ran off."  
  
"That doesn't mean he hates you. He was probably surprised to hear it, but I know Kurama ran because he cares deeply for you and doesn't want to throw away a good friendship over some stupid bottle of pills. Go find him."  
  
"I will. Go with the others. I'll go on my own."  
  
"Hai, aniki." And they both left the house. Yukina went to join their friends as Hiei took a different route, going to all of his and Kurama's secret places when they were little but still didn't find anything. At sunset he called and told the others to rest while he kept searching and that he would call when he found Kurama. Searching again for an hour more he sat down against a building and looked at the sky.  
  
"Help me find Kurama," he said and got back up. He figured there was one last place to check, the park. Running through the dense forest, he called Kurama's name. He could actually see through the bright moonlight that seemed to shine a path for him, and he felt he had no choice but to follow it.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama, where are you?"  
  
He paused for a second to hear if anybody responds and he heard something. It could have been a whisper in the wind or his imagination but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Help! Somebody help me!"  
  
"Red! Is that you?"  
  
"Please help me!"  
  
"I'm coming, Red! Keep yelling!"  
  
Kurama did. He yelled nonsense words that came to mind till Hiei found him.  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
"Hiei, you found me!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Hiei as he reached his friend's side.  
  
"I sprained my ankle. I didn't want to move it to hurt it more."  
  
"I'll fix that." And Hiei took off his shirt to rip it into bandages. Kurama looked away from Hiei as his friend fixed his leg.  
  
"Hiei, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? I should be the one to say sorry."  
  
"Why?" Kurama looked stunned at his friend. Hiei finished the make shift bandage and turned away from the redhead.  
  
"If I hadn't said that I love you then we wouldn't be in this mess. I guess we can't be friends anymore."  
  
"Why can't we, Hiei? Is it because of the drugs?"  
  
"No, I can't go on seeing you with another person. I am mad at you for the drugs and lying to me. But if you don't love me, fine, I won't get in the way."  
  
Hiei reached in his pocket and took out the pill bottle he had with him. He didn't know why he took it with him, he just did. He handed the bottle to Kurama.  
  
"You don't have to rely on this anymore. I can help you if you want."  
  
Kurama looked at the pill bottle for a second and closed his fist around it. He threw the bottle as hard as he could in the pond and smiled when he heard a splash.  
  
"No more barriers," he said looking at Hiei. "I love you, Hiei; I didn't realize it till after I ran away."  
  
"It's okay, Red. Just promise me you want do that again."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Hiei smiled and drew Kurama in for a kiss, wrapping his lips against the redhead's. Kurama eagerly returned it and held his beloved close. They drew away when they needed air.  
  
"Come on, Red. Let's get you home." And Hiei helped Kurama stand up. Kissing Kurama's cheek he led Kurama out.  
  
'I am home,' thought Kurama.  
  
*****************  
  
Hikari here. Well, one last episode for this show. Next time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise one year has past and you get to see how our favorite couple has been doing. Kurama seems to be getting better and Hiei helps him along. You don't want to miss the last episode of Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise!  
  
ff.net responses  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: I think everyone's mothers are like that. Mine is too.  
  
Princess Krystal01: That would have been a sweet scene but no. Sorry.  
  
Dancer OF Falling Rain: Thankies for the chocolate again. *eats some* They're really good. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Volpe Di Spirito: That was the first thing that came to mind. I'm glad you like my story and thank you for reading.  
  
fox gal: Sorry, but I needed something that would explain why he was looking so bad. Please don't kill me!  
  
topazkitsune: I'm glad you like my stories. One more chapter after this!  
  
Everqueen: I hope Kurama can get it in his head too. Why can't people just be themselves?  
  
Ragnarok Dragon: I'm glad you liked the story. I really worked hard on it since I'm not good at these kinds of things.  
  
freakling: Well yes, but I won't show how. I'm not putting a lemon in this story.  
  
Starflower Sakura: I had this crazy idea to make Hiei admit first. Don't ask me why.  
  
Pyro Demon: I like how it's going to. Hope the last chapter will be okay for you too.  
  
Crystal Jaganshi: Yep, thanks to AUs I can make them OOC. Neat isn't it?  
  
mm.org responses:  
  
Foxflame: I'm doing the best I can with the chapters. I'm no Hikari Nanase you know!  
  
KitsuneLover: I'm glad you like the story!  
  
The Almighty Elena: Geez, I don't like seeing my readers cry. I'll try to make it longer.  
  
Hiei's Shadow: I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reading.  
  
BP: I'm glad you liked it. I really put some heart in this story didn't I?  
  
Shadow Walker2: I think I did just update. And last chapter is coming soon to a story near you! 


	10. Road to a Cure

Last time on Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise Kurama got lost and Hiei found him. After setting some wrongs right and a little confession, our two friends went off as a couple. Now we get to see how their relationship has progress! Don't miss this episode of Yu*Yu Hakusho Kiyaku: Broken Promise!  
  
Kiyaku: Breaking a promise. I couldn't find the translation for 'broken promise' and that's the closest I got to. Hope you like!  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahoy! Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have read chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I figured out that I can't own Yu*Yu or anything thereof. Yu*Yu: YAY!!  
  
Kiyaku: Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 10: Road to a Cure  
  
*1 year later*  
  
"Hey, Red!" yelled Hiei below the window of his best friend's house. "Come on, it's time to go!"  
  
"Coming, Hiei," yelled back Kurama and kissed his mother goodbye. Walking out the door he smiled happily at his koibito. "Hey, itooshi. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Every minute. It's time for your appointment and we have to check that apartment today."  
  
"Sure."  
  
It was a year since Hiei and Kurama got together and they were starting college. They decided to get our apartment near the campus together. Kurama has been taking therapy to get better and he is, thanks his Friends, especially Hiei. His beloved has been by his side the entire time, making sure he didn't do anymore stupid things. They kept their relationship a secret to everyone except Yukina, who already knew. Kurama was afraid people would hate him and for Kurama's sake Hiei didn't say a word.  
  
Entering the building Kurama walked into a room while Hiei waited outside.  
  
"Hello, Doctor Smith," he said sitting down. Behind the desk was a woman with blue green eyes and brown hair in a topknot. She wore a kind expression to her patient in front of her. She was an American who came to Japan for the different scenery and fell in love with it. She became a councilor to help people with their problems.  
  
"I told you, Minamino-san, call me Kate," she said. "How are we today?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm going to look at an apartment with my roommate today after this."  
  
"Then I won't keep you long. You may continue."  
  
Kurama told Kate about what happened since he had last seen her. Kate listened with a very open ear and was full of comments and praises. Kate was very proud of his improvement and declared him that he didn't need any more therapy.  
  
"I can leave? I'm cured?"  
  
"Oh, no one is completely cured. Some get to the point where they get over the addiction, some don't. Either way no one is completely cured."  
  
"Arigato, Kate-san." And he stood to bow at her.  
  
"Just Kate, Kurama, and you can see me anytime you're troubled."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
He walked out the room and toward Hiei, who stood to greet him.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, I don't need to see her anymore."  
  
"You're cured?"  
  
"Not completely but I don't need to see her anymore. She said no one is completely cured."  
  
"I'm glad, Red."  
  
"Me too. Come on, we got an apartment to look at."  
  
Hiei smiled and walked into the car, sliding in the passenger seat while Kurama took the driver's seat. They drove to a small apartment building and went to the landlord.  
  
"We're here to look at the apartment," said Kurama.  
  
"Of course," said the landlord. "I'm Hiroshima. I own the place."  
  
"Kind of figured that," muttered Hiei and Kurama jabbed his ribs with his elbow.  
  
"Yes," said Kurama. "We would like to see it."  
  
"This way," said Hiroshima and he lead them to the apartment room. It was small with two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room and a kitchenette. But they liked it and paid one moths rent.  
  
"We'll move in tomorrow," said Kurama in the park.  
  
"Sure, Yukina said she would like to take the old place unless she moves in with Keiko."  
  
"That's great. And she won't be far."  
  
"No she won't."  
  
"Hey koi, do you remember what day it is?"  
  
"Christmas?"  
  
Kurama chuckled. "No."  
  
"Your birthday?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Kurama smiled and drew Hiei close to give him a passionate kiss. Hiei returned it and held the redhead as close as he could.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, beloved," said Kurama touching the dragon necklace around his neck. Hiei smiled and clasped the fox necklace Kurama gave him.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Red."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Hiei."  
  
And they kissed again.  
  
*End*  
  
Hikari: Sorry to say but our time for this show is up. Kurama and Hiei are now together and everything is okay. But is it?  
  
Kori: Soon, Kurama and Hiei will face a new dilemma and not one to be taken lightly. Don't miss the continuation of Kiyaku: Broken Promise! Look out for Kiyaku: Closed Windows!  
  
ff.net responses:  
  
Princess Krystal01: Yep, glad I did that, aren't you?don't worry. I'll put a lot of hurt in the sequel.  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: As you can tell, no Kurama isn't back on drugs and Shiori doesn't know.  
  
fox gal: I'm glad you're happy! I am too.  
  
The Thief Kuronue: I'm glad you like my story. For my first AU it certainly was a good one.  
  
jus Kita again: I'm sad that it ended too. But sequel coming so you can wait for that!  
  
Pyro Demon: It is sad that it's ending. I don't want it to but every story has to end.  
  
darkdemonchild: I'm really good with my moments aint I? I think that's what I do best.  
  
mm.org responses:  
  
The Almighty Elena: I like yaoi. Glad some people do too. Not all people do.  
  
BP: Yes, they are. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
DemonandGoddess: Sadly it has to end.  
  
Itsukami Urokum: I'm glad you liked my story.  
  
inumoon3: I'm glad you liked it and sadly it has to end.  
  
And now good bye and thank you! 


End file.
